


Trzy punkty

by Serathe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunt, buzzing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serathe/pseuds/Serathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scena z życia łowcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzy punkty

Śledził spojrzeniem każdy jej ruch. Skupił się i zacisnął zęby. Na brodzie zrobiły mu się dołeczki. Wiedział o nich i nie cierpiał ich. Ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia.

Tylko polowania wywoływały w nim ten stan. Tylko moment, kiedy miał broń i czuł, że kontroluje sytuację, a cała reszta może poczekać lub iść w cholerę.

Zastanawiał się, czy to coś go zauważyło. Wydawało się mieć setki oczu. Zastanawiał się, czy dosięgnie celu. Zdawało się być niezwykle szybkie. Ale Dean też był szybki. I zdeterminowany, by wygrać to starcie.

Nie lubił tego stworzenia. Przywodziło na myśl najkoszmarniejsze dźwięki z _Whole Lotta Love_ , które złośliwie wracały do niego w niektóre zbyt jasne poranki.

Upewnił się, że pewnie i stabilnie trzyma broń. Mocniej zacisnął palce, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Czas lekko zwolnił, a otoczenie zamazało się i rozpłynęło w nicości. Istniał tylko on, łowca, oraz broń i ofiara. I prosta linia łącząca te trzy punkty. Jego, broń i ofiarę. Raz, dwa i trzy. Trzy, dwa i jeden. Linia zmienia się. W ruch.

Stuk broni dosięgającej celu.

Triumf łowcy.

Dean wyprostował się powoli i uśmiechnął jak urodzony sadysta. Upolował muchę.

Był mistrzem celności. Zrobił to wykałaczką.


End file.
